


Training Drills

by MeredithBrody



Series: The NX Programme [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Erika engaged in the training drills mandatory for all NX officers. But when Jon teases Erika at the wrong moment, he learns that revenge can be a very good motivator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Drills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sokorra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/gifts), [noctiscorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiscorvus/gifts), [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts).



> This is set in about 2148, a couple of years before Jon takes command of Enterprise while he is still working as a pilot on the Warp 5 programme and Erika is the team communications officer.
> 
> Dedicated to the three people who put up with my crazy.

There was very little that Erika hated more than being in the dark, and that was exactly the issue that she had right now. She was stuck in a dark room and knew that 15 other members of the NX Programme officers were stalking around the room. She had found a corner to stand in, and was somewhat hoping that nobody found her for a while. Purely because she thought this was all a ridiculous idea.

Who thought that night-time mission training could be simulated by a glorified game of lazer tag? It had never been a good plan, but at least she had this corner, and she was by far the shortest person doing the training today. She was trying to use her height to her advantage. Maybe staying in the one place wasn't the best idea she'd ever had, however, and she should try moving. She stepped forward a little, then turned, arms out to check for the walls, the last thing she needed was to leave this room with a black eye. Again.

It didn't take long for her to find her way around. After a moment or two, she jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. It only took a second for her to register the smell of Jonathan, and seeing as he hadn't shot her, she wondered what he wanted. "Jon, what are you doing?" She hissed, groaning as he turned her around.

"I've been looking for you. I have an idea." He said, and pulled her back in the direction she'd just come from. She shook her head a little, but was willing to listen. If only to save herself the hassle when she got home.

"What? And how did you even know it was me?" She growled the last bit, just because she had hoped not to be found by anyone, including Jonathan at this point. She hated these games. She wasn't a good shot, and she rarely thought about tactics. Which these games were all about.

"You're short." He said without even a seconds hesitation, she reached out and slapped his arm gently in the playful way she normally did. She could just see his smirk through the darkness in the very dim diffuse light caused by the emergency exit signs.

"That's just mean." She muttered, walking back to her corner of cover, leaving Jonathan to be the bigger target, and shielding herself in the process. Maybe she was better at tactics than she'd thought.

She wondered how the hell Jon could keep track of her so well in the dark, maybe his night-vision was just better than hers. She hated that. He leant close to her in the corner again and whispered almost directly in her ear. "You're cute though?"

"I hate you." She pouted, ignoring his attempt at being sweet on her. He could prove that when they got home. He'd probably need it.

"No you don't, want to hear my idea?"

"Fine." She huffed, thinking that it best to get it over with, then maybe he could shoot her and she'd be able to leave this and watch from the command centre like she normally did.

Jon, however, leant back a bit and still stood in front of her, a nice shield if anyone did come near them. It was cute, in a way, that even in a training exercise he was protecting her. She poked him gently, reminding him that he was supposed to be telling her his plan. He grunted then started speaking, her poke clearly doing the job. "How about we team up together, and beat everyone else. Then come out the victors in a tag team."

"OK. I can go for that, there is a hidey-hole back there that we can duck down behind."

"Good thinking." He muttered, and she just took his hand and dragged him back behind the box. It was quite interesting, being sat back there waiting for anyone to come near them. Shooting those who did. After the first five, she nudged him with her elbow.

"Whoever gets the most hits gets to choose where we go for dinner tonight." She mumbled, catching another officer as they stalked past, and in the light that was cast by the lit up 'hit' sensors, she saw the shoulder slump that proved to her she had just spoiled his day.

"I can agree to that, because I'm going to win it." He muttered with a smile, as he aimed at someone dashing past and missed, Erika herself followed up the shot and scored yet another hit. "How did you do that?"

"I'm not bothering to adjust for drift when they run that way." She muttered, and that just made it even more amusing. Her being a terrible shot was the reason that so far she had more hits than them. They continued like that until they were fairly sure they were the last two left, they stood up at that point, and she just looked to Jonathan with a smile, before shooting him square in the chest.

At that moment the lights slowly raised, giving their eyes chance to adjust, and she almost burst out laughing at the puppy look on Jonathan's face. "What did you do that for?" He muttered, his frown almost reaching his toes, causing her to laugh even more.

"I think it's called 'payback'" She grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist before he had chance to move away. "You teased me for being short, so I had to get you." She laughed, and she wasn't going to deny the small sense of relief she felt when he wrapped his arms around her in a reciprocal gesture then kissed the tip of her nose.

"You are lucky I love you."

"I think we can say I get to choose dinner." She laughed as he lead the way out of the training room and they headed back to the command centre, ready for the debrief and the inevitable lecture they were going to receive about teaming up.

"Can you choose to have take-out. I have something to prove when we get home."

"And what might that be?" She asked, genuinely curious. It wasn't often that Jon asked for take-out rather than a meal out. Erika was certain it would be something that she could agree to.

"That being short can be an advantage." He teased with a smile, and suddenly she realised that she didn't always hate these training sessions, she just normally wanted to get home. She could be guaranteed they'd probably never put her and Jon together for a session again, but now she was requalified it would be at least a year before she'd have to do it again. Who knew what could have changed by then.


End file.
